Sunshine
by UnhappyEchidna
Summary: Yang and Weiss are only one month away from their wedding, and there is only one more mission until then. Warning, rated T for blood, violence, and slight gore.


**A/N: Hey there everyone! I know it has been a while and I'm sorry about that. But i am still alive! For anyone wishing to know about Wilting Rose and Nightmares And Fairy Tales, I'm still writing them, albeit at a very slow space. However I've been in a writing mood lately so who knows? Maybe ill get a chapter of one of 'em out. Anyway, I want to keep this short and sweet, so if you have any questions, PM me. First up I'd like to say the biggest THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to LazyKatze who edits my stories, gives me advice on how to improve them, and is just an all around awesome person. If you haven't yet, go check out her stories, and if you have, go do it again! Next i want to let everyone know about the Steam Group Reiss. Myself, LazyKate, A-rav, elfenlied1012, and many other writers are on there, so if you want to talk about fics or just about RWBY in general, go check us out! Lastly i just want to thank Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, and everybody who contributes to it for making RWBY. love you guys! of course RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, only the idea for the story behind this fic is thought up by yours truly. With that out of the way, on to the story. ****  
**

Weiss leaned in and their lips connected, ecstasy shooting through her like lightning. She melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her partner. She broke the kiss only when her lungs screamed for air. She looked up at her partner's face, finding lilac eyes looking down at her. She took a step back taking in the entirety of the beautiful blonde girl in front of her. A smile appeared on her lips, but quickly faded when she remembered where they were.

"Be careful, Yang, and don't do anything stupid," she said with authority, "We've only got one more month until our wedding, and I don't want to go home from this mission alone."

"Oh come on, princess," she huffed, "I'll be fine. It's just a few Beowolves! Besides," she purred, seductively moving against Weiss, "You're the one who needs to be careful, 'cause when we get home I'm gonna lay you down and—"

"Do _NOT _finish that sentence!" Weiss glared at the mischievous girl. Yang threw her head back in laughter.

"The look on your face is priceless! But seriously, you, me, hmm?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. Weiss turned her eyes down as her cheeks flushed red, the ground becoming very interesting rather quickly.

After a few seconds, Weiss spoke up. "Well maybe if you're good, I'll think about it."

Yang darted in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "You promise?" she asked putting on big puppy dog eyes.

Weiss leaned in and kissed her on the lips, letting the action answer the question. She pulled back and stared into the other girls eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"Come on," Weiss sighed, "We best get going." With that they turned and ran into the forest.

* * *

**Yang**

_This is too easy _I thought as _I _rocketed my right hand forward and as it connected with the Beowolf's skull. I fired Ember Celica, the force off the shot swinging my elbow back into the Grimm behind me. _Left, right, left._ Three quick jabs to the beast's stomach followed by a strong left knee shattered its ribs. I cocked my arm back and took a right step forward, putting as much of my body into the swing as a could. I fired my right gauntlet, my fist gaining tons of speed before connecting with the wolf's head. I heard crunching as its head caved in from the blow and its body crumpled to the floor, joining the other three.

I glanced around looking for another enemy, but came up empty. _Looks like I'm done here. I wonder how the ice queen is doing? _I turned towards the direction I last saw her and sprinted off.

As I got closer, I heard a tremendous roar—scratch that, tremendous _roars_—from Weiss' direction. _Aww crap, that doesn't sound like Beowolves. _I pushed through the brush and stepped into a clearing where I spotted Weiss running from four Ursi. Four LARGE Ursi. Her skirt was torn and turning a deep shade of crimson. Her right arm was bloody and she held it close to her body. She stumbled and fell, landing on her side, then quickly scrambled to the nearest tree. She laid her back against its trunk as the four Grimm started to surround her.

_NO! They are NOT going to harm her! _My blood started getting hot, my body felt like it was engulfed in flames. I shot forwards, driving my fist into the nearest ursa's head.

**Weiss**

I raised Myrtenaster with my good arm as the Grimm formed a half-circle around me, growling and snarling. _Crap, this isn't good. I'm sorry Yang, you were right. I should have been more careful. I guess this is goodbye. _I lowered my weapon, and readied myself for a blow when I heard a shout to my right. I looked over and saw Yang flying through the air, her eyes blood red and her hair aflame. She slammed into the rightmost Ursa, and the beast crumpled to the ground. She went back and forth, switching between the other three Grimm every few blows. She hit one and sent it flying, its back snapping as it collided with a large tree.

I slowly started getting to my feet, my injured arm and leg being little help. Getting all the way up, I looked back towards Yang where she was finishing off the last Ursa, the other bodies lying around her. The last monster collapsed, and the blonde girl turned towards me, her smile stretching from ear to ear. I smiled back, and she rested her hands on her hips, standing in that cocky pose she always did that made my heart do back flips. She opened her mouth to speak, then three large black claws sprung out from her stomach.

**Yang**

I looked down at the claws sticking out of me as I heard Weiss scream. Behind me an Ursa yelped, and the claws slid out of me. I fell forward landing face down, footsteps coming from behind me. Small hands turned me over, and I was face to face with Weiss. There were tears streaming down her face. I was probably crying too, but I couldn't tell. Everything was a bit hazy.

"Hey Weiss… " I managed, "Sorry, I guess I didn't hit it hard enough."

"Yang…" she coughed out through her choking sobs.

"How does it look?" I asked.

She said nothing, biting her lip.

"That bad, eh? I don't know if in going to heaven, i've never really been Religious, though I am pretty hole-y right now though." I gave a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry," she stammered, "This is all my fault and—"

I cut her off. "Come closer."

"Wha—"

"Come. Closer." She leaned in close, our heads only inches apart. I leaned forward and kissed her trembling lips. I felt her tears slide down her face and onto mine, her shaking only getting worse. I laid back down, and took a ragged breath. "This isnt your fault. I'm just happy you're ok." She clung to me and started bawling as I rested my hand on her back. "No matter what you might think, believe me when I say that you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and I love you from the bottom of my heart." I felt my mind start fogging up.

"I-I love you, too..." she said into my neck. After a few moments I spoke up.

"Hey Weiss," I whispered, "Can you sing for me? I love it when you sing."

She lifted her head and looked at me, her face all puffy and red. "Sure." she took one of my hands in her, and through the tears and chokes, started singing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

I leaned back against the ground, taking the weight off my body.

"You make me happy, when skys are grey."

I squeezed her hand and closed my eyes, a smile on my face.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

I felt warmth all over my body. I breathed out as the grey mist swept over the last of my mind.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

**Real quick i just want to say, any and all feed back you give, it being a review or PM, its highly appreciated. Not only does it let me know what you think, but it also helps me write better.**


End file.
